


All work, no play

by meikahidenori



Series: Stardust & Ocean Waves: TAG R18+ Smut archive - Gordon and John Tracy pairings only [6]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: M/M, R 18+ implies sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: a sneak peek at what your in for once my internet is up and allowing me access to google docs again. this is my fave slash pairing because intimacy isn't strictly physical, words are a part of the foreplay too and soooo much fun!had to type this via my mobile onto twitter so hopefully I'm not missing anything! (docs hates my moblie phone...)





	

Gordon leaned over John's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck.

"More paper work huh?"

"Mmmhmm." John murmured. "GDF stuff Scott didn't understand. Trying to summarize this.... this exposition is giving me a headache." John rubbed his temples.

Gordon sat back and started rubbing his shoulders. "You need sleep John. You've been sorting through papers for days."

"Mmm.... that's nice Gordon..." John leant back on his chair and gave into Gordon's lavish attentions.

Gordon smiled. It wasn't often he got to pamper John as freely as this when his brother was tired - his brother usually the one shower Gordon with attention to try and calm him down..which never really worked but Gordon enjoyed anyway.

Gordon's hands moved from John's shoulders to his hair and ruffled it playfully, loosening it from it's perfectly styled clean cut shape. it was naturally parted to that one side anyway but Gordon was always a little upset that his brother tried to hard to take the waves out, something they all shared, something Gordon loved seeing in John's hair as much as his own.

Gordon always styled his own to fit his waves, the look reminding him of the natural flowing water of the sea even if his colour was more like the wet sand on the beach.

Loosening each strand, Gordon felt warm and fuzzy as he ran his fingers through the flames that his brother had, the waves starting to free themselves like licks and flickers of light.

"Gordon....."

John's hands reached up to grab him by the wrists and gently pull him down into a grateful kiss. 

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Where else? Seriously though, I just love how your hair goes when you leave it alone."

"I hate it. I can't do anything with it. It doesn't spike, doesn't style..."

"So? I love it messy. Can't you leave it just for me?"

"Mmmm maybe....if you keep wanting to play with it I may have to."

Gordon laughed. "Good. As I want to play with it whenever I like."

He looked into John's tired cobalt coloured eyes and saw nothing but seductive suggestions. Gordon always found his sibling was far more attractive when he looked exhausted. Not too tired though, Gordon still wanted him to play his little games and got immense joy when the tables got turned.

"Where's everyone tonight?"

"Some ball Lady Penelope has. They'll be gone all night."

"Why didn't you go? Passing up free food isn't like you."

"I pulled the sick card. Virgil is so gullible sometimes." Gordon started playing with John's hair again with all the fascination in the world. "Besides, couldn't leave you alone and have fun without you."

"Yeah, you could. I know you Gordon, you can find fun in anything."

"I've always wanted to know why you're never invited?"

"You know why Gordon. I'm supposed to be in space - working..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because there's no point working alone in space when no one's home to take emergency calls. Though I did assume they were out down the beach." John let out a sigh. He couldn't be expected to remember all of his brother's comings and goings when he spent time in isolation 90% of his time.

"You work too much... all work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy." Gordon teased.

John swivelled the chair around and pulled Gordon onto his lap and breathed with a growl of intent in Gordon's ears. "Oh? What do you think about that hmmm?"

"I think Alan's wrong for a start." Gordon chuckled as John started nuzzling and kissing him down his neck, Gordon stretching it to give into John's playful mood.

"All work and no play-" Gordon grinned as John's hands slipped under his shirt buttons. "-makes John a - uhhhh!" Gordon arched up against him as one of those wandering hands had snuck their way into the top of his his ¾ length jeans.

"Makes me what, Gordon?" John purred as he tugged at Gordon's shirt collar with his teeth, indicating that he wanted it open but only had one pair of hands.

"Makes Johnny a - uhhh! unnngh...uhh...ah! Fuck...John! You're such a bastard!" Gordon squirmed under his brother's touch.

"Gee Gordon if that's what work does to me..."

"Uhh... no... It doesn't uhhh!" Gordon started to open his shirt to allow John access to more of his body. "It makes... unnnhhahh.... it makes.. John... damn it! You're such a tease!"

John wasn't going to let Gordon off lightly, not tonight, not when they had the house to themselves. John was going to make Gordon beg and call is name at the top of his lungs.

He started kissing and licking Gordon's skin down the back of his shoulders as far as he could pull the shirt away from his body. No way he was going to let him take it off, the idea of Gordon on his lap or bent over their father's desk wearing nothing else was something that John had been entertaining in his head the moment Gordon started playing with his hair.

"Hmm?" John murmured in the small space between Gordon's shoulder blades, smiling as Gordon shivered when the warmth of his breath brushed his skin. "What does it do then Gordon? You're teasing me."

Gordon laughed as he arched right back, reaching his arms up to try and find his brother's face. "It makes you lots of things....uhhhh....unnnhuh...a tease..uhhhh a horny bastard.....and totally fuckable."

John let out an amused grunt. "You're the one who's totally 'fuckable' right now Gordon, you're not really in any position to argue with me."

"Only if it's you inside me." Gordon breathed out rapidly before he let out another groan of pleasure.

"Is that an invitation?" John purred.

"If you don't I'm going to be wasted in my pants and you know how I don't wear underpants."

"Bend over."

"What? here in the living room?" 

"Yes."

Gordon laughed and squeaked as John gave his erection a squeeze. "I want you and I don't care where tonight. Right here is fine to me." John squeezed again to make Gordon squirm and almost cry out.

"But I wanted to tease you tonight!" Gordon had a playful hint in his compliant. 

"We've got all night. You can pay me back afterwards."

"Uhhh.... far out... yes, yes please John. please?"

He pushed himself off John's lap and rested his hand on the desk, his brother following suit, still kissing him and feeling his body with his fingers. there was a slight thud as Gordon's jeans hit to floor along with his belt and he could not only feel, but see one of John hands gently exploring him down his pelvic regions.

"I love you Gordon. Sometimes I still don't believe how beautiful you are and that you let me do this."

Gordon smiled. "Its because you let me do it to you and you love it."

"True."

"John?"

"Yes Gordon?"

"I love you to pieces, but if you don't stop staring at my arse and start fucking me I'll pin you to the floor and make you do me orally."

“Is that a promise ‘Mr. I don't wear underpants’?"

"You know it is. I love you covered in me."

Gordon could hear John's jeans unzipping and the crumpling sound of the denim as his trousers slipped to the floor. he shivered as the cold satin of his boxers pushed against him and he could feel how much John wanted to hear that he was given permission to have Gordon's body as his own.

"John?"

“Yes Gordon?"

"I love you."

He felt john's slender arms wrap around his waist and his brother's head buried into his hair. 

"I love you too Gordon."


End file.
